


A Trip To The Store

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Raising Sammy [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blackmail, Comedy, Crying, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Sam, Dean Gets His Way, Embarrassed Dean, Gen, Good Big Brother, Good Big Brother Dean, Grocery Shopping, Loving Dean, Naughty Little Brother Sam, Naughty Sam, Sam Gets His Way, Strict Dean, Tickling, Toddler Sam, Yelling, cuteness, funny ending, good parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	A Trip To The Store

"Sammy look at me" Dean said as he placed Sam in the seat of the shopping cart   
"Yes" Sam said looking up from his plastic toy dinosaur  
"Sammy!! I don't want a repeat of what happened last time i took you to the store!!" Dean says   
Sam looks at Dean and then laughs   
"Oh?? So you think what happened last time is funny do you??" Dean says   
"Yes" Sam says laughing   
"Well laugh at this" Dean says and starts to tickle Sam   
"Dean...No...Stop" Sam begged laughing   
"Ok just promise me you'll behave" Dean asks as he picks up the dinosaur Sam dropped   
"I'll behave" Sam says   
"Promise??"  
"I promise"   
the two then pinky swear and then start there shopping trip   
"Dean where we goin first??" Sam asked   
"Fruits and vegetables" Dean says   
Sam licks his lips and rubs his tummy "Yummy!! What can i get??" Sam asks  
Dean smiles "Whatever you want Sammy" and Sam's eyes light up with joy   
after a long trip to the fruits and vegetables aisle which was made up of a haul of Carrots, Broccoli, Peppers, Cucumbers, Cauliflower, Corn, Potatoes, Spinach, Apples, Oranges, Pineapple, Watermelons, Cantalope, Mango, Grapes, Cherry's, Raspberry's, and Blueberry's they head to frozen foods   
"Dean??" Sam says   
"Yes" Dean says as he puts some forzen pizza's into the cart   
"Can we get that juice i like" He asks   
"Yeah bud we can get whatever you like" Dean says   
a smile breaks out over Sam's face "Thank you Dean!!"  
"Welcome bud" Dean says   
once there done in frozen foods they pick up beer then soda, and chips   
"Dean can i have lots of candy??" Sam asks   
"What??" Dean says as he puts some cookies into the cart   
"Can i have lots of candy" Sam repeats   
Although Sam loved his veggies and fruits he was five and LOVED his junk food with the same amount of passion a passion he inherited from his older brother   
"No! Sammy you can have candy but not lots of it" Dean says and puts another pack of cookies into the cart   
"But Dean you said i could whatever i wanted!! And besides if you don't i'll tell Uncle Bobby you banged his car and blamed it on Uncle Garth!!" Sam says   
"Nice try Sam!! Were not even gonna see Uncle Bobby again until next week" Dean says and pushes the cart out of the aisle   
"No!!" Sam says smiling   
"Excuse me!!" Dean says   
"He's right there!!" Sam says pointing   
Dean spins around and sure enough there is Bobby Singer standing in the middle of the produce section middle age spread and all   
"Hi Uncle Bobby!!" Sam shouts   
Bobby turns around smiles and waves and starts to walk towards them   
"You wouldn't!!" Dean says   
"Yes i would!!" Sam says   
Dean looks at Sam who is smiling and Bobby who is getting closer   
"Fine!! You can have whatever you want!! Just don't tell Bobby!!" Dean says   
"Thank you Dean!!" Sam says and then Bobby reaches them   
"Hi Dean, Hi Sam" Bobby says   
"Hey Bobby" Dean says and then looks at his list   
"Hi Uncle Bobby!! Dean's gonna let me get whatever i want   
Bobby laughs "Is he now!!"  
"Yep"  
Bobby laughs again and Dean smiles   
"Do you mind if i tag along with you guys??" Bobby asks   
"No!! Not at all!!" Dean says   
"Great!!" Bobby replies and then they head off   
Bobby watches in amazement as Dean puts everything in the cart that Sam asked for   
"Are we done Sam?? Did we get everything you need?? Can we go back to regular shopping??" Dean asks   
"Well..." Sam says   
"Don't push it Sam!!" Dean says and Sam shuts up and Bobby laughs   
They continue with there regular shopping the three of them just talking about whatever and eventually Bobby finishes up his shopping and Dean is almost done with his he has one more thing to pick up and he's knows how much Sam hates it so he and Bobby manage to keep Sam occupied as they enter the baby aisle to get Sam's Pull Ups however Sam soon notices where they are and all hell breaks loose   
"NO!!" Sam whines loudly  
"Sammy!!" Dean says  
"NO!! NO!! NO!!" Sam continues to whine and starts to cry   
"Sam!!" Dean says as he puts two jumbo boxes of Pull Ups on the bottom of the cart  
"NO!! NO!! NOT A BABY!! BIG BO!! BIG BOY!!" Sam shouts crying at the top of his lungs everyone staring at them   
"Sam stop this!!" Dean says   
"NO!!" Sam says and then starts to scream   
Dean and Bobby both look around red faced as everyone looks at them   
Sam keeps screaming at the top of his lungs and crying before Dean finally decides to take control   
"SAMUEL ROBERT WINCHESTER YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!!" Dean shouts   
"But i'm not a baby!! I'm a big boy!!" Sam says still crying   
"Well right now you are acting like a baby!! Not a big boy!! Now we have been over this!! Now you stop this tantrum or i will treat you like the baby you are acting like right now!!" Dean says   
Sam manages to compose himself and stop crying "Ok Dean i'm sorry" Sam says   
"It's ok you said you were sorry" Dean says and then kisses Sam on the forehead   
earning him an awe from Bobby and the people watching Sam's meltdown   
"Sorry folks!! It's all under control!!" Dean says   
"Nothing more to see!!" Bobby adds and they head to check out   
Soon enough they check out pay and head to there cars  
"Sammy i'm gonna move the car seat up front next to me there's so much stuff" Dean says   
"Yes!!" Sam says clutching his dinosaur and Bobby laughs   
they both pack up there cars with there grocery's and put away there carts  
"Ya know Sammy Uncle Bobby wears diapers at night to!!" Dean says   
"Really!!" Sam asks   
"Yep!!" Dean says   
"You watch you tongue boy!! I am be old but i'm not that old!!" Bobby says   
and both Dean and Sam laugh   
"Really!! Cause that's not what Ellen, Jo, and Ash told me!!" Dean says   
Bobby's face suddenly becomes a bright red   
"Uh..Gotta go!! Bye Dean!! Bye Sam!!" Bobby says and gets into his truck and pulls out as Dean and Sam get into the car   
"Dean does Uncle Bobby really wet the bed" Sam starts   
"No!!" Dean says   
"Oh ok" Sam says and starts to fixate on his dinosaur   
"Only when he's drunk" Dean says   
Sam looks up at Dean "Dean what's drunk??" Sam asks   
"Nothing Sammy nothing you have to worry about for a long long long time" Dean says as he drives out of the parking lot  
THE END


End file.
